Comfort
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: AU after Jackie Bags Hyde. Hyde comforts Jackie in his own way. SMUT!


Disclaimer: _**That '70s Show**_ is an American television period sitcom that centers on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979. It debuted on the Fox television network, first airing on August 1998, running for eight consecutive seasons, and concluding with the 200th episode on May 18, 2006. Plus, if I did own T7S I would have had Hyde/Jackie together and if not them, then Eric/Jackie.

Summary: AU a bit after Jackie Bags Hyde. Hyde goes to comfort Jackie in his own way. SMUT!

Season: S3 since that is when her and Kelso are having problems.

Warnings:

-infidelity

* * *

"Come on." Hyde commanded Jackie, reaching to grab her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Jackie said angrily.

"Doll, trust me, okay!" Hyde exclaimed, knowing there was only one way to assuage her pain.

Jackie turned pointedly and asked "Why should I trust you?"

"Because right now, I'm the only one who can make you feel better."

"I am not fucking with you again, Hyde. What happened was a mistake! We were drunk and your mom had bailed on you," Jackie had at this point somehow got in Hyde's personal face bubble.

Hyde had enough! He couldn't get what happened between them out of his mind.

"Too fucking bad! Now cut the fucking bullshit," He grabbed for Jackie again, who reluctantly conceded defeat. She didn't want him to raise his voice in the Forman's basement, even though everyone but them was busy with something or the other.

She looked back to make sure they were still they were the only ones in the Forman's residence. . After making sure they were truly alone, she let Hyde take her hand and drag her into his room. Hyde didn't waste any time to slam the door close and lock it like the many times he did in his younger years when he secretly stayed the night to get away from Bud, Edna, and his many 'uncles.'

He leaned down desperate for her touch, and their lips met in the softest, slowest, most sensual kiss that Hyde had ever experienced. The taste of the water mixed with her unique taste was fucking luscious.

Hyde opened his mouth to her, his breath leaving him in gasps and shaking groans when her tongue met his again. He closed his lips around hers, and sucked on it tenderly while his hands moved from their place on Jackie's waist, up and under her shirt.

His palms slid easily against her wet skin – fuck, it felt so damn erotic - and the kiss instantly deepened with a loud groan from both of them. Hyde swallowed every breath that she gave him and pulled her closer, wanting her to feel how hard he was and how much he wanted to be inside of her. Needed to be inside of her; consumed by her.

He felt her hands move to the bottom of his shirt where she tugged gently in question. He moved back quickly so that she could pull it over his head. She did, quickly, and threw it down onto the floor with a loud slap. Her mouth was immediately at his chest, licking and kissing, nibbling and driving him fucking crazy. Fuck. Perfect. Her lips were fucking perfect.

"Christ, Jackie."

Hyde's hands delved into her hair and he panted her name again as her tongue traveled up the middle of his stomach, up his chest, his neck, and back to his throat.

"I'm sorry," Jackie croaked into his skin.

Hyde was suddenly frantic for more of her mouth, her taste, and crushed his lips hard against hers, forcing his tongue inside. She moaned loudly and pulled his hair, holding him closer. Yes. He pulled at her shirt and ripped it over her head, mourning the few seconds that her lips weren't pressing against his as he did.

Her black bra was next to go. More.

Jackie tucked her hands behind her back as Hyde's teeth slid across her collarbone, and unhooked it, pulling it from her body, and throwing onto the floor with their shirts.

"Fuck," Hyde groaned as he looked down at her perfect tits and the nipples that he had gotten to know so well before. They were erect and stunning, and reacted instantly as Hyde's thumbs caressed them.

"Oh God," Jackie murmured as he did it again. Her head lolled back: elegant and beautiful.

"You like that?" Hyde asked softly as he kissed her again. She nodded and gripped his shoulders. Her stubbed, bitten down nails dug into him and he grunted in pleasure. "Christ, I want you again, Jackie." His hands grabbed both of her breasts, roughly; kneading the soft skin while her nipples puckered in his palms.

"Yes," she answered in a breathless gasp. "Please. I need you so much. Hyde. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hyde halted her words with his mouth. "Stop," he said. "It's okay. You're here now." He pushed her hair from her face as tears dripped down her nose, "Just you and me."

He cupped her face, rubbing at the wet skin under her eyes and kissed her softly. Her hands held onto his forearms securely as she let him lead it. Hyde tried to reign his desire in, fuck, he tried so damn hard, but all too quickly, the fire between them began to strengthen, their passion for each igniting into flames, and their tongues were soon tangled from one mouth to the other.

Flicking. Licking. Tasting.

With an animalistic growl that sounded like her name, Hyde bent down, gripping her thighs, and picked Jackie up; smiling against her mouth as her legs and arms wrapped firmly around him.

So familiar. So fucking right.

He gripped Jackie's ass and groaned when her chest slid against his as he moved.

Without any stumbling this time, Hyde carried her and kneeled gently, helping her stand by the cot and spreading his weight protectively across her. Their mouths seemed incapable of disconnecting. He let his hands roam across her skin, up her sides, across her breasts, to her neck and stomach as they panted and moaned between crumpled lips.

"Jackie…fuck, Jackie."

Unable to resist any longer, Hyde's mouth eventually followed the path of his hands: hungry and wanting more of her body. He licked at the teas that had collected on her sternum and returned to sucking her nipples. Sweet and ripe. He growled as Jackie arched, and he jerked his hips firmly against hers as she grabbed at his ass.

He bit the underneath of her right breast and she yelped before moaning in pleasure.

"More," she whimpered into his hair. "Please, Steven. More."

"Anything," he moaned as his hand dropped quickly, frantically, to the button on her skirt and pushed it through.

He paused momentarily suddenly nervous, and wanting to make sure that Jackie was okay; that this was what she truly wanted. He glanced up at her from under her lashes.

_Tell me you want this._ He pleaded silently. _Tell me you want this as much as I do. We have no one._

Jackie gazed at him, and caressed his cheek once again. She nodded. "I want you so much. Don't stop. I…I need you."

He could see it in her eyes and he lost himself in the weightless feeling that that realization brought him. "I know," he replied gruffly.

She lifted her hips and he pulled her skirt down. He let his knuckles graze softly along her thighs and calves as he did, and laughed quickly when he got to her ankles and remembered that she still had her boots on.

"Sorry," she said as he began to untie them.

"No problem," he replied, kissing her ankle as he removed one boot and sock, and then the other.

Finally free of any obstacles, after Jackie's boots had been thrown dismissively across his room, Hyde yanked her skirt all the way off and kneeled on the edge of the bed as he took her in. Fuck, she was breath taking in that extreme simple way she was starting to dress. Her skin was olive and unblemished, and looked as soft as he knew it felt under his fingertips. She was wearing small blue cotton panties that hugged her curvaceous hips like a second skin, and, he could just make out, around the edges of the elastic, that she has trimmed. Praise fucking Jesus.

His dick twitched and wept; moisture seeping from its tip, causing Hyde to moan low in his throat. Fuck's sake he hadn't even touched her there yet and he was about ready to explode.

"Steven," Jackie whispered in concern. She lifted up onto her forearms and caught his eye with a dip of her chin. "If you don't want to do this…I understand after…what I said, and did…I…"

Hyde swallowed her words with a hungry mouth and a tongue that wanted to taste every fucking inch of her and then some.

"I want," he groaned into her mouth. "I really fucking want." His hand slid down her small waist, to her hip, and played with the side of her panties: hesitating. "I'm gonna touch you, Jackie!"

"Fuck, yes," she purred as she bit his bottom lip. "I want your fingers on me."

"Christ," he responded as he tucked his hand under the cotton of her panties and ran his knuckles down the lips of her pussy. "Oh," he gasped as his hand traveled up and down. "Wet."

"Mmhm," Jackie hummed as she collapsed back onto the bed, pulling Hyde down with her, "For you."

_Not for Kelso_, Hyde thought smugly, _but for you._

As though her words were kerosene on a fucking fire, Hyde's fingertips pushed frantically up between her lips in search of her clit. He hit it with his thumb first, and grunted. Fuck, so swollen. They both moaned into each other's mouths at the contact, and Hyde found himself biting his own lip as Jackie began grinding against his hand. She looked so fucking hot.

"Ohhhh," she whimpered as he touched her.

Hyde's index finger moved down from her clit, and slipped easily against the moisture that lay there. Closing his eyes at the feeling, he nibbled Jackie's shoulder and breathed heavily against her skin. The tip of his finger circled her entrance teasingly, garnering a sigh from Jackie and a look that told him that she needed this as much as he did. Hyde was entranced by her fluid movements and the husky sounds that rumbled from her throat and, without a moment's hesitation; he slipped that shit right inside of her.

Warm. Wet. Oh fuck! Jackie.

"Shit!" she cried out as he began moving his finger slowly in and out of her, right up the fucking knuckle, "UH! Yes!"

"Yes?" he asked as he dropped his head and circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue. Jackie nodded and grunted in reply, gripping his shoulders. "Does my finger feel good in your pussy, Jackie?"

Her eyes widened at his words. "Uh huh," she moaned while winding her hips around in a sharp, desperate figure of eight. "More."

With a smug ass smirk, Hyde gently pushed another finger into her and immediately upped the speed at which they were fucking her. Jackie cried out and her hands pulled his curly hair, hard. Hyde closed his eyes and listened to the wet noises that filled the room as he pumped his hand against her and feasted greedily on her luscious tits. It was the sexiest symphony he had ever heard.

His thumb found her clit once more, and another finger started to creep up inside of her. Hyde was all too aware of just how small Jackie was, and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her, but, fuck, he wanted so much of himself inside of her all at once that he couldn't stop. He kept his eyes on her face as he pushed. Gently. Carefully. Holy fuck.

That third finger felt really fucking tight.

Jackie's back arched into a perfect 'C' shape, and a long guttural groan erupted from her chest as Hyde began to rub her clit and pump his curled fingers as she enveloped him. The walls of her pussy were so smooth and silky from her wetness. And her clit? Jesus. It was swollen, soaked and burning.

Man, she was beautiful as she bucked and thrashed. More. Hyde's bicep tensed and his fingers pushed even further into her. Harder. Faster.

He wanted that fucking orgasm. He wanted to hear it. Taste it. Own it. Make her his.

"Steven," Jackie pleaded as she grabbed for him. "Oh, fuck…I'm uh, uh…"

"That's it, Jackie," he panted as he licked her throat, tasting the salty tang of her sweat. "Give it up. Give me your cum, Jackie! I want it." He nibbled her ear lobe, tasting apricot and candy. "Fuck, your pussy feels so good around my fingers." He licked her jaw: honey. "Fuck, Jackie…your taste" He sucked her tit hard into his mouth: vanilla. "I can't wait to put my dick inside of you."

"OH!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Hyde felt Jackie's pussy walls start to squeeze around his fingers. Fuck yes.

Desperate for her to orgasm, Hyde began slamming them into her; rubbing and curling and flicking her clit.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted as she gripped his hair, and crashed her mouth to his. "I'm…ah…it's, oh shit! Oh fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

"That's it!" Hyde cried with her as she gushed all over his hand: pulsing, and twitching, and flailing under him, "Jesus fucking Christ, Jackie." She crushed her lips to his, whimpering into his mouth.

Hyde held her down with his free hand splayed across her stomach as she thrashed against his chest. "Goddamn," Hyde murmured as Jackie continued to writhe, "So wet. So wet. "

The wetness on his fingers increased tenfold, and he allowed his hand to slide and tease as she panted and whispered into his neck. Her words were low and jumbled, but the shudder in her body told Hyde all he needed to know: he'd made her cum good.

Even though his dick hadn't been touched, Hyde felt spent as Jackie climaxed and glowed beneath him. He gradually slowed his hand and kissed across her collarbone, up towards her jaw. Her pulse was racing and her chest was dipping and rising like the sea. She was fucking resplendent.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he placed a gentle kiss on her open mouth. She laughed and clutched a hand to her chest. Her eyes were closed but he could see them moving under her lids.

"That was…" she blew a breath out between her lips and opened one eye to look at him."Fuck, Steven, your hands are genius."

This, Hyde had to laugh at. "Why thank you," he growled as he pulled his hand out of her panties and wiggled his fingers in front of her. "That was so fucking hot, Jackie."

The skin on his fingers glistened in the light and, Hyde had to admit, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Well, that was until Jackie took the fuckers into her mouth and sucked on them like a fucking vacuum. Hyde's hips bucked of their own accord as he moaned obscenely loud.

"Oh fuck," he panted as her tongue swirled around them; licking her own cum out from in between each digit, "Fucking…uh…Jackie!" He ground his still covered dick hard into her, suddenly fucking desperate for release.

Jackie pulled his fingers from her mouth with a loud popping sound, and moved to kiss him; gripping his face in her small hands. Their tongues met. Holy mother of fuck. He could taste fucking pussy on her tongue. Hyde's balls tightened so hard, they nearly disappeared inside of his body.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Hyde groaned as she pulled her mouth away, and began kissing his face, "We're not supposed to make each other feel this way."

"I want to make you feel good," she whispered. "I want you so much. I couldn't get what happened between us out of my head."

"Shit," he growled as he held her close.

Jackie's touches and kisses started changing from soft and sexy to desperate and frenzied, and her small whimpers slowly morphed into pleasured sobs as her hands swept his skin.

"So good," he whispered as her hands swept over his skin, up his sides to his neck and down again, memorizing him.

"Oh fuck," he growled as his muscles tensed, "Don't you dare stop fucking touching me, Jackie." His hands gripped her sides and caressed the skin up to her ribs, cupping her tits. "Jackie."

She shook her head, her hair falling all around him, "Never."

Their lips met again.

"Your arms," she muttered against his neck as her hands slid along his biceps. "Ever the sly subtle protective one," she kissed the crook of each of his elbows.

"I miss the comfort of your arms and how you were in your strange fucked up way…there for me," she said firmly, the fire back in her husky voice.

"God, Jackie."

She whispered by his ear. "I can't believe I dreamed about you fucking me after the first time we did it."

Sweet Jesus. "Jackie," Hyde replied as he nuzzled her neck, licking the delicate column up to her jaw. I'm going to fuck you."

Hyde felt her smile against his cheek as she kissed it, "Me too. I want you to fuck me..again.. Is that bad?"

"Sex is sex. Nothing more. Nothing less." Blue met brown and knew that sex between them wasn't nothing...it was leading to something and had been since Hyde started being there for Jackie when Kelso screwed up. They knew their feelings were getting deeper and deeper each day. It was only a matter of time before Jackie split from Kelso for good.

He exhaled loudly, expectantly, as he felt her hands move gradually down his body, outlining the grooves of his muscled stomach and the hair below his belly button. When they finally reached the buttons of his fly, Jackie's hand cupped his dick through the denim of his jeans, and rubbed up his full length, hard and slow.

"Shit," Hyde snarled as his back curved and his hips lifted eagerly to meet her incredible palm. "Goddamn it, Jackie."

It felt insanely erotic, having her rub his dick the way that she was, knowing that he was naked underneath and that her hand could be wrapped around him in mere seconds; stroking and making him beg. Holy shit!

Jackie kept up the movement of her hand: up and down, gripping and rubbing, purring and sighing and feathering his chest with kisses. Hyde's abdomen began to tense and twist in warning.

"Jackie," he panted as she lapped hungrily at his nipple.

"Hmm?" Her teeth grazed his skin.

Fuck. Her mouth.

Hyde hissed. "You're…you're gonna make me cum if you…if you keep that shit up."

She smirked up at him and grabbed his dick tighter, making him groan. "And that's…bad?"

"Right now it is, yeah," he replied as he took a hold of her face and pulled her mouth roughly to his: hot and hungry. "I'd much rather be inside you when that shit happens," he whispered against her lips.

"God, yes," she breathed, and moved her delectable ass so that it was resting on his thighs.

With wide, excited eyes, Jackie looked down at his button fly, and began to pop each one open, slowly, cautiously. Hyde closed his own eyes in anticipation, and licked his lips. Oh the taste of her…of that sweet pussy. He would have to bury his face in that shit before long.

Hyde smirked as he thought about the last time he licked her pussy.

Fisting the bed sheets, he waited for her hands on him; waited for the softness of her palm against the thickness of his dick. It would feel so damn good. He rotated his hips impatiently, in desperate need of some friction.

Oh, fuck, he wanted her hands wrapped around him, now, right now, but…she had stopped moving.

It was then that Hyde opened his eyes and looked down at her. What he saw set every nerve ending in his body on fire.

Jackie was looking at his dick that was now pushing readily through his opened fly, and Jesus, she looked hungry for it. Like, animal hungry. Like she wanted to devour him.

The thought sent a shiver down Hyde's spine. "So fuckin' hard for you," he whispered. He wanted her to devour him, to overwhelm him, intensely, desperately. But he had to be sure.

Hyde sat up, taking Jackie by surprise, and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his mouth to hers. "We don't have to, Jackie," he murmured as he rubbed her nose with his, in a gesture that he hoped was reassuring.

He pulled his face back and pushed her still damp hair away from her face. "I want you to fuck you, Jackie."

Her face softened and a small moan slipped out of her mouth. "We are," she sighed. "We're just comforting each other."

"Jackie," he said incredulously as he kissed the tip of her small shoulder. "We both know that's a lie and we have long gone passed sex just being comfort between us. So shut your fucking pie hole, doll."

She cupped his face and looked deep into him. "So don't be afraid," she encouraged. "Just be with me. Just you and me being there for each other in our own fucked up way."

And they were fucked up. For Hyde, it was always being abandoned by the people that were supposed to love and care for him. For Jackie, it was being the unwanted child of rich parents that always bought her love and her boyfriend cheating on constantly. It was fucking with their heads.

And Hyde lost himself to her.

Every part.

Every. Single. Fucking. Part.

He lay back down, bringing her with him with his hands in her hair; holding her as close as he could. She was against him, curving into his body: a perfect fit above him. Jackie. Slowly, and with his mouth still fixed to hers, Hyde stood over, covering Jackie's body once again, wrapping himself around her from head to toe; their limbs aligned exactly.

Releasing her lips with a quick flick of his tongue, and with a tender kiss to her chin, Hyde pushed up on his palms and moved so that he was standing at the door. Keeping his eyes on Jackie's, he quickly removed his own boots and socks. His hands were at the hips of his jeans when he saw that Jackie's fingers were at the edge her panties.

Without a word spoken, they both pushed down their respective clothes, and looked at each other - naked - for the first time since their first encounter in the basement.

Hyde's gaze roamed down her body as Jackie's eyes did the same to him. She was fucking perfect; every dip and curve of her. She was trimmed and aching for his fucking mouth all over her.

"Y'know I've never had time to admire you, but I can see what the fuss is all about now. And we were to upset that the first time we had sex was rushed," Jackie whispered reverently.

Hyde inhaled a shaky breath as he took in the expression on her face. She looked captivated, enthralled by him. His dick bobbed against his stomach.

Jackie smiled when she noticed this - a playful glint in her eye - before adding, "And very sexy."

Hyde laughed softly, feeling the nervous tension ease slightly, before he kneeled gently on the cot between her legs, willing himself to keep his shit together. His dick was so fucking hard that it ached and pulsed with every breath. The tip glistened with his need; his lust for her.

Never had he been so insane for a woman. He had never been insane for a woman before. Jackie was the first. Donna didn't count. She was a friend and a passing crush.. Jackie though; bitch she may be, but she was honest and was still a little girl on the inside that was insecure, wanting to be loved..

He wanted all of her at once. Every part of her. He wanted to make her his. Mark her. Cum in her. Cum on her. He wanted to fuck her, to lick her, to feast on her. He wanted her panting, moaning, coming, and loud. He wanted her fast, hard, soft and gentle. He wanted her above him, below him, in front of him, and at his side.

He ran both of his trembling hands through his hair, terrified that they would hold her too fucking tight if he let them. He dropped them to his sides, feeling helpless, and held his breath.

"Jackie, I…I want…" _I'm lost here, Jackie. Help me._

In a caring move that made Hyde's head feel light, Jackie gently took his hand in hers and lifted it to her lips. She placed tiny kisses across his finger tips and knuckles, nuzzling his palm and breathing in his wrist before she held it tightly against her cheek. Her eyes met his and every ounce of air he had held inside of his lungs left his body in a giant surge of lust, leaving his heart stammering and stuttering in his chest, and his knees so weak that, had he been standing, he would have surely fallen.

He had started to genuinely care for her….

Jackie.

Oh God.

She tilted her head up, her beauty damn near blinding him, and nodded slowly, "You and me."

He nodded back with a slack jaw. "You and me," Hyde answered as his thumb traced her cheek. He watched her stand back down and settled on his knees, between her thighs.

Taking her ankle in his hand, Hyde lifted it to his mouth and placed soft open mouthed kisses around it, moving down to her foot where his tongue slid along her instep.

"Oh," she sighed as she bit down hard on her lip.

Next was her calf and the dip behind her knee. She giggled when his tongue came out to taste her there, but grunted as his palms ghosted over her skin, leaving goose flesh in their wake.

Taking his sweet ass time, Hyde crawled up her body, kissing every piece of skin that he could see along the way. Her thighs were full and sexy and he spent extra time kissing and nibbling at those, while pushing his nose into the crease of her groin. Sweet. He stalled but he didn't allow himself a taste. He wanted to save that and savor every moment for later.

Jackie moaned and grabbed at him as he lathered the skin of her hip with his lips and tongue, and, by the time he reached her stomach, and his tongue was in her belly button, she was heaving under him and dragging his face up towards her mouth.

"Steven," she groaned as he resisted her impatient hands. "Stop teasing."

He chuckled into her right breast and squeezed her left one. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he growled as he moved over her, and flicked at her lips with his tongue.

"You know I do," she answered as her hands grabbed his ass; nipping the skin with her stubbed nails.

"Fuck. That feels good," he muttered into her neck as she did it again.

"Good." She lifted her legs up to her sides, and rested her heels on his lower back.

Hyde hissed and leaned his head back as the tip of his dick brushed her wetness. Her heat was extraordinary. His hands cupped the sides of her face and he moved his lips across hers: languid and aroused.

Dammit, he couldn't wait to be in her. He moved his hips minutely. Yes, so deep, wet, tight and…

Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck!

He dropped his face onto her shoulder with a heavy thump, and yelled loudly into her skin as his hips retreated from her and his dick rested heavy and useless on her thigh.

"Steven?" Jackie asked nervously as her hands rubbed down his back.

Hyde smacked his hand down on the wall by Jackie's head, ready to throw himself under a fucking bus, or a cab, or fucking both, and lifted his head while avoiding her gaze.

"Jackie…" he fumed as he looked at his jeans on the ground."I…fuck it, Jackie…I don't have any condoms."

He finally looked at her to see that her face looked half as disappointed as he had imagined his did at that moment.

"Oh," was her saddened reply.

Hyde grimaced and sighed. "I could…I could go out and get some," he offered, even though he didn't want to move from the exact fucking spot that he was in. Like, ever.

"Jackie?" he asked, in confusion. She was looking nervous, and she was definitely blushing. "What is it?" She shook her head. She opened up the mirror above the sink that was technically a medicine cabinet.

"Voila." She took out some condoms she found. Hyde grinned evilly.

Pure, unadulterated Jackie.

Fuck me.

Hyde quickly grabbed the condom and covered his dick with it.

She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as she gently pressed her heels right back into his ass, and lifted her hips to his.

"I'm really, really sure," she smiled as Hyde moaned and shifted back to his original position.

The tip of his covered dick was sliding along her, and, holy shit, he was suddenly fighting the natural urge to just slam straight into that pussy.

"Oh God," Jackie whimpered into his mouth as she felt him tense against her. "I want to feel every inch of you."

And so you shall.

With a loud groan, Hyde kissed her with everything he had, and moved his arms underneath her; gripping her shoulders so that she was anchored to him, crushing her to him. He needed to be anchored to something for fear that he would lose his damn mind when he put himself inside of her.

"You ready for me, Jackie?" he asked, feeling his lungs squeeze when she nodded and stroked his face.

"Yes," she said, "I've been ready. I'm not afraid like last time."

"Goddamn, you're beautiful," Hyde breathed as their foreheads met, "Can't believe I said that." They cackled.

He knew that he should have said something more profound, but all he could think was that he had never ever felt like he did at that moment.

Keeping his eyes on hers and breathing heavily, Hyde waited as he felt Jackie's small hand around him, guiding him towards her heat. Once she released him and smiled, Hyde pushed forward slowly, and the tip of his covered dick slipped into her. Perfectly. Beautifully.

Oh. Fuck, Jackie.

They both groaned at the sensation and Jackie's hips jerked wildly. Hyde held her shoulders tightly as he opened his mouth against hers; breathing and gasping while she did the same back, all hot breath and moist lips. Jackie mewed and closed her eyes tightly as Hyde pushed a little more: Slick, warmth.

"Fuck," he grunted into her cheek as Jackie bowed under him when - unable to stop himself - he pushed harder, sliding further, until his hips were flush with hers, and he was fully sheathed within her. "Fuck."

Jackie cried out loudly, and tightened her thighs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Oh God," she moaned and kissed Hyde's throat as his head fell back in utter ecstasy.

"Oh, Jackie," he mumbled as his eyes rolled. "You feel…ah, you feel…I…I…"

"I know," she replied as she pulled his face to hers. "Perfect."

Yes, it fucking was, and Hyde could do nothing but bask in the feeling of having Jackie all around him. Finally.

"Who'd have thought fucking you would feel so damn good?!"

"Move in me, Steven."

Leaning his head close to hers, watching her face as it twisted and contorted magnificently, Hyde pulled his hips back bit by bit before pushing back into her. A shaky moan rumbled through him at the concentration it took to not pump his hips really fucking hard. He pulled back again, feeling her pussy grip and caress the entire length of him. It was fucking sublime.

"Oh yeah," he rasped against her collarbone.

Running his hand down from her shoulder to her hip, Hyde continued with long, deliberate, patient strokes as his mouth began to devour the woman in his arms. Jackie was equally hungry for Hyde's mouth as she sucked on his lips - first the top and then the bottom - as he moved in her.

"Give me that fucking tongue, Jackie," Hyde demanded as he pushed his dick into her. "I want to taste it. I want to taste you, Jackie."

"Please," Jackie whimpered as she pushed her breasts up towards him, rubbing her nipples against his chest. She stuck out her tongue, curling the tip of it, beckoning him, and, within seconds, Hyde was feasting on her, hollowing out his cheeks so he could take as much of her in as he could. She tasted so fucking good. He moaned, sending vibrations through her mouth.

"Oh," she moaned as he rotated his hips slowly at the same time.

He sucked along her tongue like a damn Popsicle, before finally releasing her with a groan. Her face was spectacular as he thrust himself deeply into her. Her brow furrowed above her dark lustful eyes, and her lips pursed. Hyde could see a small sprinkling of sweat on her cheeks that almost sparkled when the light from the doorway hit her.

"Feel good?" Hyde panted, as he licked her neck up to her ear and pushed into her again.

Jackie bit her lip and nodded quickly before she lifted her hips to meet his firmly, making Hyde grunt. He had never been that vocal during sex before, but goddamn, no sex had ever felt this fucking good before…

Jackie's head dropped back and her hands pulled urgently at his waist. "You're…Steven, oh God, you…you fill me so fucking much."

"Holy shit, Jackie," Hyde pleaded covering her mouth with his own. "Don't," he mumbled with a shake of his head.

Her dirty little words would be all that he would need to make him cum like a fucking virgin.

"But you do," Jackie gasped, "So…so…uh."

Hyde murmured into her hair, "I love being inside of you, Jackie. For some fucking unexplainable reason."

"Yes. Oh God. Can you go faster?"

"Mmhm," he replied with a sharp shove of his dick that made Jackie's breath catch and her body rise. "But if I do, I won't be able to stop." Hyde felt her wetness start to cling to his thick length, "It…fucking dammit, Jackie." He glanced down between their bodies to watch himself move in her. He groaned and twitched at the sight. "You…feel too good."

He moved his right arm from her hip and grabbed a hold of her thigh, pushing her leg up further so that her knee was near his shoulder. The angle must have been a fucking good one because the moan that left her was fucking stunning.

"Oh yes," she breathed, "Right there."

"There?" Hyde asked in between deep loud pants. "You want it right there, Jackie?"

"Uh huh."

He pushed harder and his eyes nearly dropped from their damn sockets when he slipped even deeper inside of her than the last time.

"Shit," he hissed as his hips began to move faster. "Fuck, that's deep."

"Yes. Don't stop."

Hyde smirked inwardly because he was pretty damn certain that wild fucking horses wouldn't have been able to stop his ass.

"Does it feel good?" he asked as his mouth latched onto her neck where he began sucking and licking.

"Yes. Yes."

"Fucking right it does," he moaned and thrust twice - quickly and hard - making Jackie's back lift from the sink. "Ah…shit."

"Oh…Steven," Jackie grunted as she held him closely, her stubbed nails were making deep grooves into the flesh of his back as she moved with him, but he couldn't have given a shit. He wanted her to mark him. He wanted her brand on him.

Well, one more at least.

He pumped faster at the thought.

"Jackie," he groaned as his hips slapped the back of her thighs, hard. "I…I want…oh, fuck." The feel of her around him, her sounds and smell were too much. He was starting to lose himself and he didn't know whether to feel elated or scared to death.

"Anything," Jackie answered as she bit his ear lobe, seemingly sensing his panic. "Have anything."

"I need….uh, harder," he breathed as he released her other shoulder and placed his palm on the mattress by her head, "Jackie, I want you…harder."

Jackie smirked up at him and ran her hand through his hair. "You want to fuck me, Steven?"

All he could do was groan and curse in reply. Fuck yes. His chin dropped to his chest, making his breathing sound even louder. He wanted more. Oh Christ, did he want more. Deeper. Wetter. Harder. Faster. But he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't hurt Jackie.

He rotated his hips and slammed into her again. Jackie yelled out, and scratched his chest. "Again," she cried as she pushed her face into his shoulder. So he did and, fuck, it was amazing.

Hyde could feel his body start to heat from the inside out as his thrusts became firm and sure. "I…can't hurt…you," he struggled as his eyes shut of their own accord.

His body no longer felt like his own. Every atom, every molecule, every bead of sweat that was starting to cover his body, every gasp, every moan was just so different…so not him.

He was sucking in air through his teeth and he could feel every muscle in his body scream for release. The wall that he had in his hand splayed on just about ready to rip he was gripping them so hard, and the mirror above the sink had begun to tap solidly against the wall.

"You would never," Jackie answered in between small groans and whimpers. "You would never hurt me, Steven." She gripped his face and brought his ear to her soft lips, "Because you're the only one who bothered to help me."

"JACKIE!"

That was all Hyde needed to hear.

He flew upright, his knees holding his weight as he pulled Jackie's body flush against his, her tits crushed between them, gripping her by the hip and shoulder, and began pounding into her as hard as he fucking could. Deep, powerful strokes that made Jackie scream. She was clawing at him as his mouth bit and smothered as much of her as he was able, while the cries of 'fuck', 'harder' and 'Jackie' filled the room until the walls could barely contain them.

His dick was so hard that it was borderline painful, but Hyde simply couldn't stop fucking the beautiful woman in his arms. He didn't want to stop. He wanted this forever. He wanted her forever. He wanted to have this moment on fucking loop for the rest of his life. Her taste. Her smelll. The small cries of pleasure that she was breathing in his ear. The shouts for more and the sounds of hard, wet fucking.

"You like that?" he gasped as their mouths met again, teeth and tongues everywhere at once. "You like me fucking you, Jackie?"

"Fuck yes. Don't stop. More. More, Steven!"

And then Hyde felt it.

Deep in his stomach as his balls tightened again, and his thighs took on a life of their own.

He was going to cum.

Oh. Fuck.

He was going to cum so fucking hard inside of Jackie.

He tried to tell her. "Jackie-…uh, uh…fuuuuck, gonna make, you're gonna..." But it was useless.

Jackie merely held onto him and rode every thrust, and took every plunge of his dick, holding him as tightly as she could. She knew that's what he needed. Hyde buried his face into her hair and grunted in synch with the delicious sound of slapping skin.

"Shit…ah, Jackie!"

But then, suddenly, Jackie's body changed. Fuck. She became almost rigid in his arms, and her pussy squeezed every inch of his dick like a vice. Was she…?

"Oh God," her eyes looked at Hyde in total surprise, "Oh God. Don't stop," she moaned. "It's…its right there. Oh. Oh."

Yes, fucckkkkk.

Hyde clenched his teeth; willing his orgasm to hold the fuck off. This was what he had dreamed about recently: Jackie, in his arms, coming all over him. And he'd be damned if he'd miss a second of it.

Jackie's head fell back and her hips swiveled, seeking out any kind of friction. Hyde's thumb was immediately at her clit, flicking, pinching and rubbing her pleasure out of her. She was so fucking slick and Hyde gasped out her name when his hand brushed his own dick as it disappeared once again inside of her glorious pussy.

"Jackie, please," he begged as he bit down on her shoulder. "Please cum."

"So close," she moaned, "Oh, so fucking close."

"What…fuck, what can I do?" Hyde urged as his thrusts started to become sloppy and out of rhythm. "Goddamn it, Jackie, tell me."

Jackie lifted her head. Her eyes were hooded, dark, and full of passion. "Kiss me. Make me feel wanted."

"I always want you, doll."

So he did. With his nose crushed against her face, Hyde smashed his mouth to hers, sliding his tongue in and out; fucking her in every way possible.

And he felt her response almost instantly. Her arms tightened around his neck, and her legs jerked at his sides as her thighs held his waist in a bone crushing grip.

"Yes. Yes," Hyde growled as he tried like hell to keep his erratic pace without blowing his load.

"I'm…fucking…fuck…oh, oh." Jackie's head fell back and Hyde watched her as she took a huge breath and cried out at the top of her lungs as her orgasm smashed into her, "STEVEN!"

Lights. Black. Pulsing. Wet. Release. Hard.

At the sound of his name ripping from Jackie's lungs, Hyde's spine snapped, his throat opened, and, with a deafening roar, his dick exploded inside of her with such force that he lost his balance and toppled over, landing onto Jackie's small body with a loud grunt.

His orgasm kept going and going, streams of pleasure shot powerfully from his dick, as his hips continued to rotate and grind into her fucking exquisite pussy. Waves of euphoric release crashed over him, leaving him breathless, groaning, and crying out for his as she sighed and mumbled unintelligible words into his sweat covered neck and shoulder.

Nothing. Nothing had ever felt that fucking good. Nothing would ever come close. No woman would ever come that close. With a strange feeling of contentment as he rode the best orgasm of his life, Hyde realized that they had been ruined. They have ruined each other. He was in ruins because of her; for her. And she was in ruins because of him. And they don't know want to do.

"God…God….fuckin'…oh…Jackie."

Hyde slowly returned to Earth, not entirely sure that all his limbs were attached and in working order. He did realize quickly, however, that his full weight was pressing Jackie hard into the bed, and that was just unacceptable. He made to lift off of her on shaking arms and knees, but she held him fast, crushing him to her chest.

"Not yet," she murmured into his hair. "Don't leave me yet. Just stay a while longer."

Hyde didn't have the energy to argue. "Mm…kay," he managed to say as he settled down his face next to her head, to which Jackie laughed a sweet, high laugh.

It sounded beautiful, but it also made certain muscles in her body, tighten and squeeze.

"Christ, Jackie," Hyde grumbled as he pulled back his hips. "For the love of God, please don't laugh while my dick is still in you."

She snorted into his arm, but did as he had asked. "Sorry."

"S'okay."

He felt her hands and finger tips as they danced lazily across his back and fought the urge to fall asleep as best as he could. With a sigh and a small kiss to her neck, Hyde slipped his softening dick gently from her. He was instantly bereft.

"You're still shaking," she whispered.

"It was outta this world, man. What do you expect when you have that kind of experience?" Hyde asked her with a smile in his voice. She returned the smile with a tired, blissful one of her own.

All of sudden, Jackie cried out, "I breaking up with Michael," Jackie cried out. Then she asked, "Why are we doing this? Why are we doing this? When we know we have deep feelings for one another, Steven? My feelings for Michael aren't there anymore."

Hyde looked at her incredulously, "Are you serious? You mean it?"

Jackie sniffled. She couldn't believe her guard was completely down around Hyde. They had never let each other see the other so down and naked.

"We keep comforting each other," Hyde said.

And with that, they knew without saying anything, they would end up fucking again.

They could deny it all they want but they knew Jackie would be rid of Michael Kelso soon. And with that knowledge that they would soon be together, fell asleep in each other arms..

* * *

I know the background is weird. Okay, for the sake of this piece.

Third season. Pretend shortly after the episode Jackie Bags Hyde that they had an encounter in the basement that led to them screwing each other and that it was rushed.

The problem is Kelso is ignoring Jackie and cheating on her, however unlike canon Jackie, this Jackie knows she isn't in love with Kelso and that she's falling for Hyde. Hyde knows of his feelings earlier.

Read and review!

~Nim


End file.
